


Summoning Stan - Satan. Fuck!

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [32]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Demon Summoning, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She attempts to summon Satan. Only one problem. She's got a typo. And she summons Stan instead.





	Summoning Stan - Satan. Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of 31. Prompt: Summoning Satan typo…summoning Stan instead

She made sure everything was laid out perfectly. The windows and the mirror were covered with black clothe. She'd drawn the circle on the hard wood floor in white chalk, copying the glyphs and symbols exactly like the book showed...well...almost exactly. She wasn't very artistic. Hell, the circle looked like it had a flat spot. But was that really important?  
She laid down the salt then placed the candles at the points of the star. She began to recite the incantation the book had told her to as she lit the fluttering flames. She felt the rush of power as the circle sealed itself.  
She laid the open book next to her as she knelt outside the circle. She swayed as she chanted, attempting to summon a demon to her circle. Not just any demon. Satan, Lucifer himself. It was a long shot. But hey, go big or go home, right?

Sebastian waved goodbye to his friends then slipped his hands in his pockets. The chill of the night tried to weasel into his jacket, but he shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head.  
After a few minutes, he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. Like literally, he wasn't moving. He was walking but it was in place. He stopped and looked around. Accutely aware of the lack of others on the sidewalk. One by one, the lights on the street went out until it was as dark as a city block in New York City could get.  
He felt the change in the air, like static electricity all over his body. Then SNAP! He was gone. And the lights returned one by one and life returned to the street.

With her eyes closed, she continued the chant, swaying her body. She felt the SNAP as well as heard it. And she realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes slowly opened to find a bewildered yet handsome man in her circle. Not a demon. And definitely not Satan.  
"Well, what the fuck." She dropped her arms.  
He blinked and laughed in shock. "I could ask the same thing here."  
She leaned over the book, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't understand. I did everything right." She poked at the pieces of charred paper on the floor by the candle. "Wait..."  
"I'm not going anywhere." He smirked, trying to make like of this whole strange and inexplicable experience.  
Her head snapped to the side. "What's your name?"  
Sebastian frowned. "Sebastian."  
"Stan?"  
"Yes."  
"Stupid." She hit herself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid. You forgot an 'a'." She sighed and stood up. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. Can I call you 'Sebastian'?"  
"I guess." She stood up and broke the circle with her foot, smearing the chalk and salt. They boy felt the power shift. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"  
"Oh, I was trying to summon Satan."  
Her nonchalance made him burst out laughing. "What?"  
She shrugged. "What? Is it too crazy to believe someone would try to summon Satan in 2018?"  
"No." He shook his head. "I'm just wondering how I got here."  
"I'm guessing it's because I'm a fan. The magic sought to fill an intention. Sorry about this."  
Sebastian stepped out of the circle and looked around the darkened room before she turned on a lamp. He became very aware that she stood naked not a few feet from him. "I guess I should be going." He cleared his throat, averting his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.  
"Fuck." She scrambled for her robe on the bed and covered herself. "I'm an idiot."  
"No, you're not. Simple mistake." Seb shifted. She was no longer naked but he knew what she looked like underneath robe. She was beautiful. And mysterious. And confident.  
"Can I get you a coffee while we figure out how to get you home?"  
"Sure." She blew out the candles before leading him out to the kitchen. "Why..." He cleared his throat. "Why were you trying to summon Satan?"  
She laughed softly, more at herself rather that the awkward question. She pulled down two coffee cups and turned on her Keurig. "It's silly, really."  
"Well, it was obviously important enough to summon Satan. Stan. Whatever." He grinned.  
"No, it really is silly." She shook her head. "I...I wanted a hug."  
"A hug?" She nodded, pulling out the sugar canister. "A hug."  
"See? I told you it was silly." Sebastian moved around the counter and lightly touched her arm.  
"Not silly." He pulled her into his arms. They were both stiff and awkward at first but then she moved into him, holding him tighter. He did the same. She buried her face in his shoulder and savored his body heat and smell and just being in his arms. After awhile, they pulled apart. "Better?"  
She nodded. "I bet Satan doesn't smell that good."


End file.
